Naruto Yuki Kaguya Uzumaki
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto represents the dreams of both Haku, and Kimimaro. Intrused by them to wield there powers correctly, naruto sets out to make the Uzumaki clan known thought the world. The Uzumaki clan will from now on be a duel bloodline clan, the first with both a body and chakra based bloodlines. Watch as Naruto changes his world forever. Ice Release/Dead-Bone-Pulse/Chakra Chains.


Naruto Yuki Kaguya Uzumaki

Naruto was always the hated child. He knew he would never get the training he was suppose to, because everyone hatted him. The only man never would tell him why they hated him either. He could tell the old man knew who his parents were, and why he was hated, but he would never tell him. Naruto was tired of the lies so he started to look around the hokage's office when he was outfit something that could help him.

Naruto was an average height for a four year old boy, with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and had what looked like runners muscles. He wore maroon red pants, a black muscle shirt, black sandals, and a dark blue bracelet on his right wrist.

The hokage let him play in his office, since it was practically the only place that didn't have people that hated him in it. One day naruto got the great idea to look through the old man's scrolls to see if he could find anything of use. He wanted to be a ninja, and he also wanted to be able to compete with the children from the ninja clans, so he started searching for anything that would help him get stronger. He found three note books inside one of the old mans drawers. One was a venomous green, another was a dark red, and the last was dark blue. The titles were orochimaro, tsunade senju, and jeriah. Even naruto knew who they were, mostly because the hokage would brag about them all the time. They were the legendary sanin. Orochimaro was the snake sanin, tsunade senju was the slug sanin, and jariah was the toad sanin. Naruto instantly pocketed tsunades note book, and left the office. He traveled deep within the forest of death. Not many people knew it, but the forest had sections: each section was more dangerous then the last, but naruto stayed in the safer areas.

As soon as he got there, he opened Tsunade's note book. At four years old, naruto could already read and write. He started reading everything the slug sanin had written down. It was very detailed, and was very helpful to him. She was a medical nin, so she had listed down all of the chakra control exercises she knew. They all seemed easy, but naruto knew they were not. He started off by trying to float a leaf on his forehead with just his chakra. The note book said that if he let the chakra flow to his head it would be easier then trying to force it. It took an hour, but eventually he could float it for a few seconds. This was a good start, but he knew it had to be much better to move into the next step. He continued to practice the leaf balancing exercise for a week strait. The only other things he did were catch food, cook it, eat it, use the restroom, and sleep. All of his other time was devoted to the leaf balancing exercise. After the week was up, naruto could hold the leaf up for hours on end. He thought of a couple of way to make the exercise more beneficial to him. He figured that if he used his chakra to manipulate the leaf, like the advanced chakra control method kunia spinning did, then it would improve his chakra control. He started out by learning how to keep it spinning to the left while keeping it elevated. That took about a week to do. Then he did the same thing, but made it spend to the right. It only took three days to do this. After that he would spin it to the right, then left, and back to the right again. He continued to do this until it was second nature. After his first month of chakra control training, naruto had finally completely mastered the chakra control technique.

After that he moved on to the tree walking exercise. It was fairly easy to do, and only took a few minutes to learn. Naruto contributed it to his mastery of the first chakra technique, which made him happy he sent the extra time on it. After that he did the tree walking while doing the leaf balancing. He did this by sticking leaves to his body with chakra, while walking upside down. This took a month for naruto to master, but by the end of it he could do physical training while doing this as well. After that he moved on to water walking. It was easy, but once again he contributed it to his true mastery of the previous two exercises. After that naruto tried to make water walking more difficult, so he would balance/stick leaves all over his body while water walking. After six months of hard core chakra control training, four year old naruto uzumaki could be seen sprinting at low genin speeds across a large lake, while spinning a kunia in one hand, a shuriken in another, and a senbon on his forehead. Naruto had without a doubt the best chakra control in the entire village. All of the chakra control also increased his already large reserves.

After he mastered chakra control, he moved on to shape manipulation. He didn't have any elemental training yet, so he would release chakra from his pores in differ shapes, sizes, numbers, or letters. It was very difficult to do, but with all of his chakra manipulation training it was much easier then what it could of been. Naruto oh mastered it to a intermediate level, because he figured learning with an element would be more productive then without.

After he master all of the chakra control exercises he started to master medical ninjutsu. It was hard, and he had to break into the library many times to read books on the human anatomy, botany, and many other things to get a real grasp/understand of the things the journal was talking about. He mastered everything the chunin tsunade knew, and had a mastery over antidote making. That was around the time she stopped writing in her journal. It also detailed the beginning of her super strength technique, though it was only the beginnng. Naruto mastered the basics, but was trying to find out how to master it.

At the age of six, naruto was back in the hokage's office, going through his things. It looked like the hokage didn't look at the journals, because they were in the same exact positions they were in when he left them two years ago. He put Tsunade's journal back, and took orochimaro's. After he had it, he began to read through it. It was much like Tsunade's, but there were differences. They were both very neat, but were tsunade focused on medical ninjutsu and chakra control, orochimaro seemed to focus on elemental ninjutsu, tiajutsu, and some kenjutsu. He designed his own tiajutsu style he called the snake fist. It was a highly flexible style that attacked vital organs, and was good for boy offense and defense. Naruto set out to make himself more flexible. He spent five hours everyday for a week stretching his body into the most uncomfortable positions he could think of. After that it was getting the forms correct, and making sure he was hitting the right spots. With his medical training, he didn't have to worry about not knowing were all of the human vital's were, because he knew them all. He snuck onto a training ground, and started to practice tiajutsu. It was difficult to practice, because his target never fought back. His lack of fighting experience also made shadow boxing impossible as well. Even with these obstacles he persevered. He trained until his knuckles were bloodied, and swollen. He just used the mystic palm jutsu he learned from Tsunade's journal to heal them. After he did that he would get back to his training. For one year naruto constantly set out to perfect the snake fist. He did it so much that his natural defensive stance changed to the snake styles defensive stance.

After he mastered the snake fist he stole some chakra paper from a shinobi store. In orochimaro's journal it said that there was paper called chakra paper that could help determine which natural affinity a person was born with. It said that the paper could have many reactions, but the main five were what most people had. If it cut down the middle then you had a wind release, burned the paper then it was fire, crumbled the it was earth, got soggy was water, or crumpled up was lightning. Orochimaro claimed he was the only person in konoha who had a wind release at the time. Naruto was shocked when he found out he to had a wind release. He felt it was destiny that lead him to this journal. He read through all of the notes orochimaro had on wind release. He said by changing ones chakra to wind chakra, and applying it to a leaf, one should be able to cut the leaf in half. Naruto did this, and had little difficulty. Only when he sat back and relaxed did he get the hang of it. He realized that to master elemental chakra, you had to understand the nature of the element you were trying to manipulate. Wind was freedom. It couldn't be stopped and just turned into whatever shape you wanted It to be like earth. One had to work with wind to get the desired result. Over one month naruto mastered the leaf cutting ever use to his standards. He could cut a leaf at whatever angle he wanted. At first it was up and down, then side to side. And finally from one angle to the next. He then started to try and cut a waterfall in half. It took four months for him to be able to do it, but once he had it down he was more then satisfied. He was disappointed by the lack of jutsu that orochimaro actually knew for his wind release. It appeared he he focused most of his attacks around his snake summons. Since naruto didn't have the snake summons contract he couldn't use the jutsu. For the next five months naruto mastered the only wind jutsu orochimaro knew, and a few he was able to steal from the library. He mastered the 'Great Breakthrough jutsu', 'Beast Tearing Palm jutsu', 'Peacock Whirlwind jutsu', 'Poweful Wind Wave jutsu', and the 'Rotating Ferocious Wind jutsu'. They all were useful in there own situations. He could even use them without hand seals. After he did that he set out to learn all he could about the sword style orochimaro invented. It was much like his tiajutsu style, and he called it the snake fang. It was a fast, flexible, style that relied on quick precision techniques. He also learned a little about poison making. He learned how to use the kenjutsu style with a sword he stole from a rookie ambu. It took a couple of months, but he finally got it down.

When naruto turned eight he returned orochimaro's journal so that he could get the last one. When he finally got Jiraiya's note book he was disappointed in what he saw. It was mainly musings of his that were more about his perverse nature then anything else. It did teach naruto the finer points of sexual activity that the medical nin books didn't teach. It wasn't all for not though, because it did detail how he learned his earth release, a few stranger jutsu, and some fuinjutsu. The fuinjutsu only took naruto a week to master, and couldn't believe the toad sanin so long to do so. It took a little bit longer to master the earth release, because it wasn't his natural affinity. He was still amazed he was able to learn it so much faster then the toad sanin though. It took jiraiya two years to master his earth release, but only took naruto eight months. The last two months were learning the earth jutsu jiraiya knew. He learned the 'Double Suicide Decapitation jutsu', 'Rock Fist jutsu', 'Earth Release Armour jutsu,' 'Earth Dragon Bullet jutsu', and a variation to the 'Mud Wolves jutsu'. There were some jutsu that involved using hair, but he just copied them down to be learned latter.

After he learned these he set out to make his own jutsu's. He made an upgraded version of the 'Earth release: Earth Armour jutsu'. He called it the 'Earth Hardening jutsu'. It was basically an upgraded version that allowed him to creat a harder substance to protect his body. The weapons he could make by molding the shape of his earth armor was also improved. The weapons now looked more like the weapons he was trying to make. The weapons with the original technique looked like rocks that had been out together to look kind of like the weapon he was trying to form. His new version made it look like the weapons, but had small cracks hear and there. He was also made these upgrades for his other earth jutsu.

After naruto mastered everything in the sanin's journals he set out to learn more. He put the toad sanin's journal back, and started to look through the old kage's personal library. He was interested in fuinjutsu, but his hand writing still needed a lot of work. He decided to look through the old mans forbidden scroll. As he was looking through it a thought entered his head. He had yet to start learning genjutsu. It was a flaw he knew he would soon have to correct.

As he went through the scroll he saw the shadow clone jutsu's. He hadn't learned a clone technique yet so, and figured he would give the 'Shadow Clone jutsu' a try. He copied it down along with the 'Shadow Shuriken jutsu', the 'Shadow Kunia jutsu', the 'Shadow Senbon jutsu', and the 'Great Exploding Clone technique'. He rolled up his little collection of jutsu, and stuck the scroll he wrote them on into his pocket. After he left the old kage's office he went to his personal training lake, and started to master his new techniques. He got the scroll out, and started to mold his chakra while going through the required hand seal. Instantly an exact copy of him popped into existence. He read that the clones could use techniques, learn, fight(although they were easily expelled), and so much more. He had his clone use the 'Earth Hardening jutsu'. Instantly the clone looked like a smaller version of a earth golem. Naruto reached back and unleashed a 'Beast Wave Palm jutsu'. He was pleased to that even the powerful wind technique wasn't able to completely cut through the clone. He made one hundred clones. He had the pair off into one one groups, and two and two groups. He wanted to get more fighting experience, and to get use to working with his clones. The clones would use an earth jutsu to defend the other, while the other would use the wind jutsu to attack. The other clones learned to fight, use jutsu, defend, and think on there feat at the same time. Naruto continued this for the rest of the year, while also throwing in genjutsu training. He learned how to break out of genjutsu, how to make genjutsu, and how to make poisons that had genjutsu like effects.

Naruto had two more years left until he became a genin. He decided to learn a new tiajutsu style, more elemental jutsu, master the kunia, shuriken, and senbon throwing techniques. He had a seven out of ten chance to hit the bulls eye, but he wanted it to be ten out of ten, so he made clones to practice doing this every day. He had fifty clones master the shuriken throwing, and shadow shuriken throwing exercises. He didn't want his shadow shurikens to just be hitting random targets. He did this for the kunia, and the senbon as well.

One day while naruto was walking through the forest he saw a green blur. When the blur stopped it was a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He was also wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it was unzipped. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. His hair also had the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer. The man had on weights, but his mastery of a tiajutsu style naruto was unfamiliar with was increadible. Naruto watched the green ninja destroy holders for hours, without breaking a sweat. Naruto figured the man would reject the idea, but hopped he wouldn't . He quickly jumped out of the tree, leaving a shadow clone behind to switch with if things got ugly, and went to talk to the stranger. At first the man was strange, but when naruto asked for training he instantly agreed. He showed naruto the basics of his tiajutsu style, the strong fist, and how it worked. He was surprised at how fast naruto learned, but he was a true master of tiajutsu, so he always had something new to teach him. He was surprised when naruto didn't complain about his training regiment, or his unorthodox methods. He had ambu quit his training before it ever really started, but this little blonde boy just took it, and asked for more. He was able to get naruto into a black and blue joggers form of his outfit, but the boy changed back into his regular out fit after there training. He knew he could get naruto to were the same thing he was, but dust want to push his pupil away from him over something so simple. After that he had naruto running laps around the forest of death, because naruto said he didn't want to run through the village. Guy understood, and agreed to the forest. He was amazed at how had naruto pushed himself. He always finished his grow my regiment, no matter how crazy he made it. He was quickly learned his tiajutsu style, how to use his favorite forbidden jutsu, and was even learning the bow staff/numb-chuck style from him. After a year of this guy took on a team of his own. He taught the girl, tenten, many weapons and there styles. He taught the boy, rock lee, his personal tiajutsu style. He taught his last student, Neji Hyuga, better ways to use his gentle fist style. He was proud of them, but missed his student naruto. After the year was up naruto told him he should focus on his students instead of him, so that they could grow as a team. He agreed, but that didn't meen he and naruto didn't still spar almost every day.

After the year of training under Mighty Guy, naruto was finally on his way to take the genin exam. While he trained with mighty guy, he had his clones do the other training. He had them continue perfecting his chakra control, mastery of earth and wind release, shape manipulation, improving the snake fist, genjutsu, his hand writing for when he continued learning fuinjutsu, mastering Tsunade's super strength and mixing it with the strong fist. He also took note after the Hyuga clan tiajutsu style, and applied it to snake fist. He had his clones learn many more earth and wind techniques, and even started to learn water release. All in all he felt like he was easily a low jonin, if not for his lack of experience.

As naruto walked into his class he saw all of his class mates. They were hinata hyuga, kiba inuzaka, shino aburame, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, choji achamichi, sakura harano, sasuke uchiha, and the rest were unimportant civilian children trying to become super hero's or some such nonsense. Sakura was a civilian child, but her mouth kept her from being excluded. se was so loud no matter what she did, and it got naruto wondering why there wasn't a stealth class in the entire academy. He hated sakura, sasuke, and sometimes kiba, and ino. Sakura was far to loud, and nothing more then a book smart fangirl. Her grades were almost perfect in academic, but were almost failing in practical. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't so bad until his clan was massacred. Then he turned into an extreme form of what he already was. A emo, brooding, prick. He wouldn't talks to anyone, he just gave everyone the death glare, and he was so smug about being a Uchiha. Naruto could see the benefits of the sharingan, but hated that all of the users were like sasuke. Ino wasn't so bad, but she was a loud fangirl. Kiba wasn't that bad either, but his need to be the 'Alpha' of the class was extremely annoying.

Sighing, naruto took his seat at the back of the class. Many eyes him as he walked passed them. It wasn't no secret that naruto was a genius. He had the best practical in the entire class, and would be rookie of the year, if sasuke's theoretical wasn't enough to balance them out. Sasuke and naruto had been tied for rookie of the year, every year since they attended to academy.

Sitting down, naruto waited for his teachers to appear. He wanted to learn the body flicker technique, but it was in a much more secure part of the library, so he figured he would wait to learn it. All it was, was an advanced version of the body switch technique, but that wasn't for him to decided. After a while two chunin walked into the room.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, with a forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about a fourth of the way.

Standing next to him was chunin named mizuki. Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha ninja, which is the flak jacket, the forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna.

Mizuki had always hated naruto, and naruto could see it plain as day. Iruka on the other hand acted completely neutral towards naruto. He showed the same standard attention a teacher was suppose to show a student, but never gave it anything extra. He wasn't mean to naruto, but he was t nice to naruto. If naruto had to guess, he would say the man was extremely passive towards him. It was much better then what he usually got, but it was still annoying to him.

As mizuki handed out the paper test naruto saw him place a genjutsu on his. It was a sad attempt, but he was just a weakling chunin anyways. After silently breaking the genjutsu, naruto continued to answer all of the questions right. When mizuki saw naruto's test paper he was furious, but kept his smiling face to make sure iruka didn't notice anything.

Next was the weapons throwing part. The number of weapons that land get you so many points, and fatal spots get you much more. Everyone lined up to take there turns. On average the civilian children got five out of ten for each weapon they were instructed to through.

Hinata got a seven with the shurikens, an eight with the senbon's, and seven with the kunia. Kiba got a six with the surikens, an five with the senbon, and a six with the kunia. Shino got a eight with all three weapons, the highest so far. Sakura only got four with each of her weapons, and ino only got a five with hers. Shikamaru said it was to troublesome, and only got four with them. Chogi got the same as shikamaru, but was happy all the same. The last two were naruto, and sasuke. Sasuke to the lead and grabbed all of the kunia at once. He jumped up, and started to spin around, throwing the kunia as he went. He got nine out of ten of them in the vital spots, but missed one of the vital spots, only hitting a non lethal spot. He did the same with the shuriken, and the senbon's, but only hit seven vital spots with the senbon, and eight with the shuriken. Sasuke was grinning like a mad man, and shot naruto a smug look. As he walked passed naruto, he whispered,"beat that, Uzumaki."

Naruto just shrugged, and walked over to the weapons that were on display for him. When he got there, he saw a small string connected to them. He discretely followed them, and saw that they were connected to one of mizuki's fingers. He grinned as a genius idea came to him. He grabbed one of the kunia ,and pulled it back for suspense. He saw the smug look on mizuki's face, right before he threw them. What no one knew was that naruto used Tsunade's super strength technique when he threw his first kunia. To everyone else, it looked like he lazily threw it, but if hinata had her byakugan activated she would have seen the mass amounts of chakra naruto used in that one throw. As soon as the kunia was released, naruto saw mizuki try and alter its coarse. His look of shock almost made naruto loose his composure, when the kunia connect to the string kept going. It got even funnier when the razor thin wire he used on the kunia pulled on his finger with such force it actually severed his index finger.

"Owwwwhhhhhhh!" Shouted mizuki, as he fell to the ground clutching his finger. When iruka saw this he quickly ran over to mizuki to check on him. When he saw his finger was decapitated, he rushed mizuki to the medical wing.

After that naruto used his normal strength, and lazily threw all of his weapons earning him a perfect score with all three weapons. When he did this everyone was disappointed that he didn't do anything cool like sasuke, but he was still named the best at weapons throwing regardless. Naruto looked at the seething sasuke and mouthed out,"I beat you, Uchiha." Sasuke wanted to attack naruto were he stood, but refrained from doing so.

Next was tiajutsu. It was were the students paired off to see what they had learned over the four years. Sasuke was paired off with a civilian, and so was naruto. The civilians both charged naruto, and sasuke prepared to use a street fighter style over the academy style. Sasuke was easily able to reverse the civilian boys punch, and put him in a strangle hold that forced the civilian boy to quit the fight. Naruto didn't see the point in being gentle, so he used the snake style. Iruka was curious about the style, but let it go because he never thought naruto would learn an advanced tiajutsu style. He did believe he as capable, its just he didn't know anyone who would teach him. As soon as the match started the brown haired civilian boy charged naruto, just like the other civilian boy did sasuke, but naruto did something a little different from sasuke. As soon as the boy threw a crazy right hook, naruto bent backwards and dodged it. When he did that, he snapped back into place with shocking speeds. While he was coming up he readied his punch. One he was close enough, naruto unleashed five quick, precise, and powerful punches. The punches hit his liver, heart, lungs, and stomach. The boy passed out from the pain, and naruto was announced as the winner. Naruto and sasuke were both tied in tiajutsu. After that iruka gathered them together for extra curricular activity.

"Alright children gather round. If anyone would like to show us a jutsu they have learned, then they will get extra credit for it." Spoke iruka. He saw sasuke, shikamaru, naruto, and kiba step forward.

"Alright you first shikamaru." Spoke iruka, as he stood still.

"Troublesome," whispered shikamaru under his breath. He quickly went through a few hand signs, and shouted "Shadow Possesion jutsu!" Instantly his shadow extended, and grabbed iruka's. Iruka nodded his head, and shikamaru released his jutsu.

After seeing the jutsu, naruto started thinking.'Hmmmm so he can use the Nara clans famous shadow techniques. The was his shadow got thinner confirmed the rumor that they can only go so far. I figure they could use preexisting shadows, but I wonder what the conditions have to be for them to use shadows that are not there own...'

"Next up, kiba inuzaka." Spoke iruka.

Naruto watched as kiba sauntered over to the place shikamaru was standing like some kind of noble. He watched as kiba got down on all fours, and shouted "All Fours jutsu!" Instantly he shot off like a rocket. He was moving faster, but not fast in naruto's point of view. After he was done, he sauntered back to were he was previously standing.

"Sasuke Uchiha your next." Spoke iruka, as he watched sasuke brood to the same standing spot as the other two students.

"Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu!" Shouted sasuke, as a large fireball came out of his mouth, and decimated a training dumby. He smirked at his successful jutsu, but quickly walked back to his brooding spot. He saw the way naruto didn't seem fazed, and that annoyed him. Contrary to popular belief he didn't hate naruto, he just didn't like him much. He did respect the boys skills though. He could tell naruto trained as hard as he did, and it was something he could respect. Naruto had the same feelings for sasuke. He didn't like him, but he could respect his skill.

After iruka got the other students under control, he shouted out "naruto your up next."

Naruto nodded his head and walked forward. He wasn't sure what jutsu he shout use for the extra credit. He obviously couldn't use the higher level ones, and the ones from the forbidden scroll were out of the question as well. He decided to settle for a low class earth jutsu. He could easily claim that he found it in the trash, since that's were many copies of weak jutsu ended up anyways. He had a few clones search the trash each morning for jutsu that were thrown away, and he had a small library starting to form up, and loved every inch of it. He loved learning new things, and all of his library was just that.

As naruto finally stopped, he went through a few hand signs. "Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm jutsu!" Shouted naruto, as his fist hit the ground. Instantly the earth ripped apart, and traveled towards the fire that was still burning from sasuke's fire jutsu. When it hit, the earth buried the fire, effectively extinguishing it.

Everyone was shocked by this jutsu. The couldn't believe naruto already knew a jutsu like that. They knew sasuke was going to know some fire jutsu, although not on that level, but naruto was a shocker. He never revealed anything that he didn't have to, but to already know an earth release jutsu was big. They knew sasuke knew a fire jutsu, because of the fan symbol on his back, but even so for two student to graduate the academy and know how to use elemental jutsu was crazy.

"Naruto were did you learn that jutsu!" Asked the shocked iruka. He didn't know many elemental jutsu himself, and here were two genin using them without getting winded at all.

"Ninja usually throw away weaker jutsu, because they can get them anywhere, but since I'm not a ninja yet, this was a gold mine for me. I went around for a few day picking through the garbage, and found out how to master earth release. Iv been training at it diligently for two years, and was even able to find and master a few D and C ranked jutsu." Lied naruto. It wasn't all a lie, but a lot of it was. He could tell that iruka bout it though by the way his facial muscles were alining.

"Well that is very resourceful naruto. It is a shame that the ninja do sometimes throw away jutsu, but I'm glad you were able to learn from them." Spoke the smiling iruka

"Thanks iruka sensei, but it was only a C rank jutsu, same as sasuke's." spoke naruto, as he walked back to his spot beside a tree.

Iruka just smiled at naruto. He knew the boy had it hard, and that it wasn't a choice, but an only resort to pick through the garbage for things like that to learn. He quickly rounded up the children, and brought them inside for there finally test.

All of the clan kids, plus Sakura and naruto, passed the exam. Naruto was able to learn the earth clone, so that he wouldn't have to show that he knew the shadow clone jutsu. It was hard, because the scroll he found only detailed the theory on how to do it, but not how to actually do it. Eventually he was a me to make three perfect earth clone copies of himself. He placed his forehead protector on his head, with his hair framing his face just like the fourth hokage's. many of the girls blushed when they saw him, but naruto didn't try and talk to them. Ever since people found out he was a genius they had been looking at him with more respect. It aggravated him that such a thing could change them so much, but conceded that it was just the world he lived in. Many people still disliked him, but it was slowly getting better.

After passing the exams, naruto walked back to his house in the forest. It was a simple house he made with his earth release. He invented the jutsu, and named it the,'Earth Style: Home Away From Home jutsu'. It didn't need constant chakra to stay up, and it made all of the furnishings he would need. The only ones he couldn't make were the electronic devices, and his bed was rock hard. He didn't need a light, and he made himself a decent he's from leaves, and straw.

While he was sleeping, he heard shouting. Now living in the forest of death there were not many people who came out this way, and screaming was usually reserved for people being mauled to death by wild animals. Naruto got up and walked to the window. He saw many ninja jumping around the village in a panic, but wasn't sure what was going on. Out of curiosity he decided to go check it out. Putting on his black ambu pants, midnight blue muscle shirt, black shinobi sandals, midnight blue, plated, fingerless gloves, and his konoha shinobi forehead protector, naruto ran out of his home. As he was running through the forest, he saw mizuki running the opposite direction. That was strange, but the giant scroll on his back was weirder. He knew that what that scroll was, because he had gone rummaging through it himself. It was konoha's forbidden scroll of sealing. It held most of konoha's most prized techniques. Naruto instantly realized what was going on. Mizuki stole the scroll, but for what purpose he didn't know. Naruto threw on the breaks, and quickly caught up with mizuki. When mizuki saw who it was that was chasing him, he stopped.

"Oh so it seem's konoha's monster is after me ha! You just became a genin, and you already think you can beat me, a chunin!" Laughed mizuki.

Naruto just smiled at the predicament. He always hated mizuki, and beating the crap out of him would defiantly release some of the stress he had.

"So the nine fingered chunin wants a fight does he?" Asked naruto. He could see the anger in mizuki's eyes. They were the eyes of some one ready to kill.

"You bastard! I don't know what trick you used to rip off my finger like that, but ill make sure you pay!" Shouted mizuki.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the threat."If memory serves me correctly then I remember it was you who was trying to use a 'little' trick on me to make me fail a couple of times if I remember right. Hmmm let's see here. You failed with the written test when you placed that genjutsu on my paper. You failed to rig the tiajutsu match, thinking that if me and sasuke fought he would demolish me, before I got the chance to show my skills in tiajutsu, but you had an accident before that didn't you. But when you rigged the throwing test I knew I could get a little revenge... Stubby." Laughed naruto.

That was it. Mizuki had had enough of this brat, and it was time for him to die. He reached back and grabbed on of the fist shuriken on his back. After that he hurled it at naruto as hard as be could.

Naruto seeing this, went through a series of hand signs. "Earth style: Earth Armour jutsu!" Shouted naruto. Instantly thick layers of rock formed around his arm. When the giant shuriken made contact with it, naruto was a led to redirect it. Quickly, before mizuki could react, naruto pulled out three senbon, and launched them at mizuki.

Mizuki didn't have time to dodge took all three senbon's to the leg. He gritted his teeth in pain, and went to grab the other giant shuriken on his back. The second he took his eyes off of naruto was a massive mistake. Grabbing the giant shuriken, mizuki threw it with even more force then the last one. To his slight shock, it caught naruto in the chest. Thinking he was dead, mizuki does his little victory speech.

"Ha! You thought you were all big and bad, because you were tied for rookie of the year, but look at you now!" Shouted mizuki. Just as he went to turn he felt a cold feeling in his stomach. Looking behind him, he saw naruto with a kunia deep within his back. Looking back to 'naruto's' body, he saw it turn into earth. He was able to let out 'Earth Clone jutsu', before sub coming to unconsciousness.

Naruto smilled at his accomplishment. He, a fresh genin, was able to take out a weaker chunin. It filled him with pride, but he quickly went through mizuki's things. He got some basic ninja equipment, a few empty scrolls, and some smoke bombs. He put all of these things in his pocket except the empty scroll. Quickly making a shadow clone, naruto had it find any technique that could be useful, while he wrote them down. He wrote down the 'Bringer of Darkness jutsu', the 'Chakra Sensing Technique', the 'Flying Swallow Technique', the 'Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale technique', and the 'Wind Release: Pressure Damage jutsu'. Once he was done writing down these five jutsu, he had a shadow clone bring it to his house, while he brought mizuki and the forbidden scroll to the hokage.

As naruto entered the village, he was instantly surrounded by ninja. They all had looks if confusion on there faces, except the ambu who's faces were hidden behind masks. As naruto looked around, the hokage appeared. He to had a look of suprise, but quickly straitened his facial features. Iruka was with the hokage as well, and had a look of disbelief on his face. That's when the hokage spoke.

"Naruto why are you here? Why is mizuki so better up? And why do you have the forbidden scroll?" His tone wasn't harsh, but it was serious. Naruto realized the old kage wasn't playing games, so he quickly put both mizuki and the scroll down.

"I was sleeping by a small lake when I herd the shouting coming from the village. I turned around, and saw all of the ninja jumping around in a frantic display, and even though I haven't been out on a team, I figured I could be of some use. When I turned around I saw mizuki running through the forest. I went to ask him what he was doing, but that's when I noticed he had a large scroll. I quickly caught up with him, to see what was going on, but he attacked me. He threw two of those giant shurikens at me, but using the body replacement jutsu I was able to avoid them. I threw a kunia behind him, when he went for his second giant shuriken, and substituted with it when he threw the second giant shuriken at me. I left behind a earth clone to trick him into thinking he got me. It worked perfectly, and when he was gloating I shoved a kunia deep inside his back. After that I kinda looked through the scroll to see what was so important about it. I learned a couple of jutsu from it, but then I tripped. When I tripped I saw the top of the scroll. It had your personal seal on it, and that's when I realized what was happening. I instantly riled up the scroll as nearly as I could, and placed it on my back, along with mizuki." Spoke naruto. There were lies in his answer, but he was sure when he said he learned a few techniques everyone would stop focusing so much on weather or not he was lying or not. He was right in his assumption. All the ninja present had looks of surprise on there faces. The hokage was the least shocked, knowing of naruto genius. Iruka was a hole different story though. He couldn't beige a brand new genin was able to learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll let alone more than one. He here the hokage sigh, and ask naruto a few questions.

"Naruto those jutsu are inside that scroll, because the are kinjutsu. Incase you are not aware of what a kinjutsu is I will explain it to you. A kinjutsu is a jutsu that has the potential to do the user harm, is so disturbing that it should not be widely known, or fall into a unknown section of ninjutsu that we do not know the consequences of using it. I must ask, which jutsu have you learned?" Asked the tired old man. He really hoped naruto didn't learn anything that would make the villagers fear him again. He had made lots of leeway with them, and it would be disastrous if they knew he could use some horrifying, self mutilation, type jutsu.

"I learned the 'Shadow Clone jutsu', and the 'Senbon, Kunia, and Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu'. Spoke naruto. He figured if he wanted to use them, then he might as well already have an excuse of were he got them.

All of the ninja were shocked. They couldn't believe a brand spanking new genin not only defeated a chunin, but also learned multiple highly chakra taxing jutsu. They all truly saw the genius in him now. No one would be able to doubt it by tomorrow either.

The hokage was thinking. He knew naruto had an abnormally large chakra reserve, even for an Uzumaki, so he understood why naruto was able to use the techniques so easy. The real kicker was how quickly he learned them. He couldn't of had no more then an hour to do it. That meant it only took about twenty five minutes for him to be able to learn and then use them. He was truly proud of naruto, but one thing scared him almost ghost white. When he blinked he saw a pail skinned boy with infinite potential, just like naruto, with long black hair, pail forest green slitted eyes, and a love for learning. Orochimaro, his favorite student until he went rogue. He was like another son to the old kage, and was also his pride and joy. He to had a painful past, like naruto. He had a thirst to learn new things, like naruto seemed to. He was the most gifted person he had ever met, only equalled by the yodaime hokage, and maybe even naruto. He grew jealous and spiteful for not being give what he believed was rightfully his. He didn't know naruto's true feelings, because the last time he told naruto he didn't know who his parents were, he got a shocking result. Looking deep within naruto's eyes he could see the hate he had for him, and he could also see that naruto knew he was lying. That look almost made him confess, but naruto stood up and left without a word. That look nearly broke the old kage's heart. He saw naruto like an adopted grandson, but after that day he feared the one he called his adopted grandson would follow the one he use to call his adopted son's path. That was two years ago, and naruto hadn't spoken to him since. It had been two years since he last saw naruto, and he could still see the deep seated hate he had for him. He didn't seem to mind being around the other ninja, but the look of hate was clear as day to the old kage, although he had to admit he hid it well. He bet none of the other ninja could see it in naruto's eyes, but in the hokage's soul, he could feel hatred radiating out of them.

"Well congratulations naruto on your first A ranked mission. You will of coarse be comps instead for a job well done. I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we are proud to have you as a ninja of konohagakure." Spoke the old kage. Instantly all of the ninja started to cheer for him. The only one's who were silent were the ambu, and the die hard naruto haters. Naruto waved and smiled at the ninja. He fist hate konoha, but he was angry at the way he was treated early in life. The only person he truly hated was the sandiame hokage. The old man knew who his parents were, but wouldn't tell him. He wanted to know, and he want afraid to resort to assassination if he had to. He knew the old kage wouldn't give in if his life was on the line, but naruto knew the old man was a real grand father. Apparently his daughter in law gave birth to his dead son's child. He knew the old kage would do anything to make sure his family was safe. Naruto didn't want to resort to that, but his patience with the old mans lies were starting to wear thin. He would find out what he wanted to know one way, or another. After giving mizuki to a hawk masked ambu, and the scroll to the hokage, naruto made his way back home. The next day his name was abuzz in the village. Some claimed he used his 'demonic' powers to force mizuki to do what he did, but if a ninja was around they made sure to 'correct' the ignorant villagers miss judgment. By the end of the day naruto was seen as a small time hero. Adding his small time hero status, and his faded demon status, he became a normal person. Naruto was happy to finally be able to walk down the streets without the glares, but still resented the fact that he had to 'earn' his normality.

Naruto looked out of the window of his house the next day. He had his clone bring him the scroll that had all the techniques he copied down from the forbidden scroll. He read the jutsu off as he read down.

"Lets see hear, I copied the 'Bringer of Darkness jutsu', the 'Chakra Sensing Technique', the 'Flying Swallow Technique', the 'Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale technique', and the 'Wind Release: Pressure Damage jutsu'. Hmmmmm well I should master the 'Flying Swallow technique', before I try and master the 'Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale technique'. The Chakra Sensing technique' will be very important to learn as well. It has multiple uses for multiple situation's, and I don't want to get stuck fighting someone I can't see, with a weapon I can't find. I should go deeper into the forest if I want to learn the 'Wind Release: Pressure Damage jutsu', and the 'Bringer of Darkness technique' is a little to advanced for me just yet. I should get use to using genjutsu more, so that I won't be so obvious when I use them. After all genjutsu is all about finesse. I could use the technique, as I do have medical nin chakra control, but I only know a hand full of jutsu for them. I should learn how to use camouflage genjutsu, and genjutsu that make my enemies lose there cool. On I think I know how I'm going to set up my training."

He walked outside, and brought up his left hand, and used a one handed tiger sigh . He had used this jutsu so many times that he could use it with just one hand. Not bad for a A ranked jutsu. Instant a thousand clones appeared informs of him.

"Ok guys this is how were going to divide this training session. You will all break up in groups of ten consisting of one hundred clones that I will refer to as, when speaking of your group. Ok group one will try and come up with more genjutsu techniques, after they master all of the ones we ready know, and all of the ones in our scrolls. Group two will try and master 'Chakra Sensing technique' that I copied from the forbidden scroll. Group three will be working on all of the bakijutsu that we know. Break up into even groups though, so we learn all of them at a constant pace. Group four will be learning the 'Flying Swallow jutsu'. Break up into four groups of twenty five. Each group will be assigned a specific weapon that your to try and channel regular chakra though. After we perfect the regular 'Flying Swallow technique' then we will move on to the 'Wind Style: Flying Swallow technique'. The weapons you will be channeling chakra through will be the kunia, shuriken, senbon, and the sword. Just use earth release to make, make shift swords. Group five will be broken up into two groups of fifty. Fifty of you will be practicing the snake fist style, while the other fifty of you will be practicing the hard fist style. You will be doing that while standing on the lake, to improve chakra control and to increase our chakra reserves. Group six will be broken into two groups of fifty. Fifty will be continuing there chakra control, while the other fifty will be mastering shape manipulation. Group seven will be broken into two groups of fifty as well. Fifty will be going over all we know about medical ninjutsu, while the other fifty will go into the forest of death and use there medical ninjutsu to heal wounded animals and such. Group eight will be sent to continue learning how to master water manipulation. Group nine will be be broken up into two groups of fifty. One group will be learning more wind jutsu while the other group is learning more earth jutsu. Group ten will be learning how to use the hair jutsu I copied down from Jiraiya's journal all of those years ago." Spoke naruto. Instantly his clones got to word. He was glad that they could think on there own, because not only did they come up with new technique ideas, but it also allowed them to figure out how to over come problems while learning without his help. Naruto was stationary while his clones were hard at work though. Ohhhh no he started out every day by doing advanced yoga to keep his body flexible, then did an our of hand eye coordination training, so his punches were always on mark, and finnaly he continued the crazy training schedule he invented with mighty guy in mind. It was brutal, painful, but extremely effective. He ran constantly, with weights on, to improve his speed. He fought his clones, with his weights on, to improve his strength, and he did it all in stride. He refused to quit, and he was sure his efforts would be worth the pain.

Finally after a week of hard core training it was time for naruto to go to the academy to get his team assignments. His clones were able to master a few wind jutsu, earth jutsu, one water jutsu, and a couple of the hair jutsu. He was able to master the 'Flying Swallow technique' to his standards, and if he concentrated he could use the wind variant. The stupid clones misunderstood his coma d when he said learn as all of the techniques that they could. They mastered all of the genjutsu he had, which wasn't that much, and then mastered the 'Bringer of Darkness jutsu'. It annoyed him, but he realized that it was his fault for not telling them they shouldn't learn it yet. His eyebrow was also twitching in irritation, because the clones that were suppose to be learning the wind jutsu, also ran out of wind jutsu to learn, since wind users were so rare in konoha, and therefor the number of jutsu konoha had was limited. Therefor a hundred of them went into the deepest part of the forbidden forest and started to practice the 'Wind Style: Pressure Damage jutsu' on a lake they found he was happy to have such a powerful jutsu, but he really didn't need anyone finding out he knew that one. His clones also made some good head way with the 'Chakra Sensing technique', and are able to find chakra sources, but can't distinguish who they are. He also has a small range with it, as it's range is only about a hundred feet in all directions. It gets clear the shorter the range, but gets fuzzier the farther he tried to extent his range. He figured it would get better with time.

After a slow walk to class, naruto finally walked into the class to see the other students who passed. They were all future clan heads, and one pink haired civilian. Sighing, naruto walked over to his usual seat. Once he sits down he looks out of the window, and watches as the clouds role through. A couple of people asked him about weather him beating mizuki nearly to death was true or not. He just nodded his head once, and continued to watch the clouds. He figured he was acting to much like shikamaru, but he didn't care. Everyone need time to relax, and he was no exception.

(In the hokage's office.)

"So that's him huh? Konoha's strongest genin." Spoke a man smoking a cigaret. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire"marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"It looks like it." Spoke a woman with whine red eyes. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"It's naruto!" Spoke the shocked mighty guy. He hadn't changed at all, but was behind the times because of his intense devotion to his students. He had herd a genin had defeated a traitorous chunin, but never even thought about naruto. Now he realized the 'Strongest Genin' was naruto. He must of continued his training. That thought made guy smile.

"Hmmm, do you know him guy?" Asked a strange looking man reading a little orange book. Kakashi is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky white hair, and had dark-coloured eyes. His left eye is covered by a forehead protector tilted to the left to cover the left side of his face, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face. He looks almost exactly like the legendary white fang of konoha.

"Of coarse I do! He was the first student I ever taught after all! He is truly a genius amongst geniuses. Being able to master everything about my strong fist style, and able to keep up with my personal training regiment is nothing short of a miracle for someone his age." Spoke the dazzling, smiling, smile of mighty guy. He was confused by the shocked looks on there faces."What's wrong with you four!" Asked guy.

"Are you crazy! How could you force a child to do your persona regiment, even for a day!" Shouted kurenia. She was the first able to snap out of her shock. What guy said next sent her right back into her shocked state.

"One day? Of coarse I didn't train him for a whole day. I trained him for year!" Shouted mighty guy, as he stuck a very embarrassing pose. This statement made all four of them faint. Five minutes later they woke up.

Kakashi looked at guy with a critical eye."Why did you make him do your training regiment for a whole year? How is he not dead?" Asked the serious face of kakashi.

Mighty guy just raised a large eyebrow at those questions."What makes you think I forced him? He asked me to teach him. When I showed him the type of training I would be putting him through, he just smiled. Every day I would train him until be couldn't stand, and every time he thanked me for teaching him. Everyday that young man pushed his bodied beyond there limits, and not once did he ever complain. He said he wanted to see how far he could go. He didn't care about the pain, just about perfecting whatever I had him to learn. Even when I was gone on missions he pushed his body beyond its limits. That boy was always respectful, never complained, and never got mad. He was willing to put forth the effort, and I was willing to be his mentor." Spoke a completely serious guy. Everyone was shocked that a boy, who wasn't even a genin yet, could go through such a punishment and never once complain.

"So he has advanced skills in tiajutsu, he knows how to use earth release, his genjutsu skills are unknown, same with fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and weapons except the basic three. I wonder what else be knows." Spoke kakashi, as he looked at naruto, through the crystal ball, with a calculating eye.

"Hmmmm I never would have put him out as a earth release user. To me he seems more like a water or wind user." Spoke iruka.

"It doesn't matter what he knows, if he doesn't even know how to break out of chunin level genjutsu." Spoke kurenia.

"Kakashi said his skill in genjutsu was unknown, not non existent." Spoke the hokage with a firm look.

Kurenia nodded her head and replied."I'm sorry about that hokage-sama. I guess I got ahead of myself." Spoke kurenia. The hokage nodded, and told them to go meet there teams. Instantly all four of them disappeared.

(Back in the class room)

Iruka had just got done congratulating them, and started to name off there teams.

(Teams 1-6 unimportant)

"Team seven will be sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno(instantly a high pitched shriek could be heard coming from sakura, and a 'take that ino-pig!), and naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be kakashi hatake."

"Team eight will be hinata hyuga, shino aburame, and kiba inuzaka. Your sensei will be kurenia yuhi."

"Team nine is still in circulation so on to team eleven."

'Hmmmmm, so guy sensei's team still hasn't taken the chunin exams, interesting.' Thought naruto, although his facial features never changed for a second as he watched the clouds.

"Ok here we go. Team ten will be ino yamanaka(a sigh, some mean words, and a audible thump could be herd), shikamaru nara, and chogi achamichi. Your sensei will be asuma saritobi."

"Well it's been a pleasure teaching all of you, and I hope you all have successful career's." spoke iruka, as he left the classroom.

Instant multiple sensei's appeared and started to take the various students. Eventually a red eye woman came and took her team, followed by a man smoking a cigaret. Naruto noticed the mans sash out of the corner of his eye. He made a metal note to find him, and talk to him about what it was like being one of the twelve fire guardians. Then a man with gravity defying hair appeared, and called on him and his teammates. He told the to meet him on the roof, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

After five minutes of average speed walking they appeared on the roof. The saw him reading an orange book, with a title that was families to naruto. It was the name of one of the 'adult' books the young toad sanin was thinking of writing.

'Hmmm, it looks like he went through with the idea of making his smug books.' Thought naruto, as he sat on a step. Sakura and sasuke both found there own seats. Sasuke was off in the corner brooding, and sakura was stealing glances from close by.

"My first impression of you the... I hate y'all." Spoke kakashi. Sakura and sasuke both face faulted, but naruto's facial expression didn't change. He quickly replied.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual "

Kakashi shrug his shoulders, and spoke over his book. "So how about we get to know each other. You don't have to say anything crazy just likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Things like that. Ill to first. Your all to young to know my likes, and hobbies. My dislikes, and dreams are none of your business. Ok your turn pinky."

Sakura looked attended, but continued."My name is sakura haruno, and my likes are(looks at sasuke and giggles), my hobbies(giggles even more), my dislikes are ino-pig, and naruto-baka for thinking he could ever compete with my sasuke-kun, and my dreams ate(looks at sasuke and starts to giggle darkly).

'I wonder how she will rape him.' Thought naruto.

'...' Thought a disturbed sasuke.

'So I have a pink haired fangirl... Great.' Thought the sarcastic voice of kakashi's mind.

"Ok your tern emo." Spoke kakashi, as he pointed at sasuke.

Sasuke gave the man a dirty look, but continued anyways."My name is sasuke uchiha, I have to few likes, and far to many dislikes. My hobby is training, and I do t dream. Dreaming is for those who can't made there wants a reality. Well I will make my desires a reality, and restore my clan, right after I kill a certain man!" Spoke sasuke with a dark passion.

'How did he pass the mental evaluation to become a ninja?' Thought naruto.

'Sasuke is so cooooolllllllllll!' Thought the delusional sakura.

'So he wants to kill itachi...' Thought kakashi."Ok your turn mr hero."

Naruto once again didn't react physically. Slowly he blinked, and then looked at kakashi."My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, my hobby is to train, my dislike are the ignorant, and my dream is to one day be happy." Spoke naruto.

'Well that was informative.' Thought kakashi.

'What does he mean 'happy'?' Wondered sasuke.

'Naruto-baka needs to stop trying to be as cool as sasuke, cause he never will!' Shouted inner sakura.

Kakashi tells them about the last test to become an actual team, how the shouldn't eat breakfast, were to meet for the test, and at what time. After that he disappeared in a leaf shunshin. After that sasuke, sakura, and naruto all went there separate ways to prepare.

Naruto went to make a couple of different forms of smoke bombs. One was the regular smoke bomb, the other had chilly powder in it, and another had poison in them. Sasuke went to polish up his techniques, and to get all of his gear in order. Sakura went to get everything ready. She wanted to be as beautiful as she could to try and draw sasuke to her.

The next day they met up at training ground seven. Sakura looked like a hungry, over dressed, actress, with way to much perfume.

'I could smell her a mile away with all of that perfume on. Doesn't she realize being a ninja means being stealthy, not going to the strip? Gawd I just might end up killing her one of these days.' Thought naruto.

After examining sakura, he turned his eye to sasuke. He looked like he was trying to ignore his hungry stomach. He looked tired as well, but naruto wasn't sure why that was, but figured he had a nightmare of a pink haired rapist.

After three hours naruto had fallen asleep, sasuke was trying to control his temper, and sakura was fuming. Finally kakashi appeared in another shunshin.

"Hey you three." Spoke the smiling kakashi through his mask.

"Your late!" Shouted the angry sakura.

"Now now just calm down. The object of the test is to get one of these bells from me." Spoke kakashi,as be showed them the bells.

"But sensei there are only two bells." Spoke the confused Sakura.

"That is correct sakura. One of you will be sent back to the academy, but the other two will be allowed to become real genin. Now enough talking. It you come at me, come at me with the intent to kill" spoke kakashi, as he started to read his smug book.

Instant all three of them went and hid in the forest.

'Hmmmm Sakura is way to obvious. I would know were she was without being in the same county with a smell that strong. Sasuke shows some skill, but is still just an armature. Naruto is the real problem. I can't seem to find him. Hmmmm? Wait!' Thought kakashi, as a hand came out of the ground, and pulled him under.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Came the voice of naruto, as he popped out of the ground. He didn't waste anytime, and brought his heel down onto 'kakahi's' temple. Instantly 'kakashi' dispelled. 'Damn! He used a replacement jutsu!' Thought naruto.

"Earth Release: Reverse Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Came a voice from beneath naruto's feet.

'Shit!' Thought naruto, as he was pulled under the earth, up to his neck. Instantly kakashi appeared behind him.

"That was a good strategy. You hid under the ground so I couldn't detect you, then you used the 'Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique' in an attempt to pull me under. It was a good plan, but my quick reflexes saved me by allowing me to replace myself with a log" spoke the surprised kakashi. He thought naruto would use tiajutsu, since he did study under mighty guy.

"While I am surprised you were able to escape my first trap, you didn't escape the second." Spoke 'naruto'.

"What are you tal..." Was all kakashi got out, before 'naruto' exploded. The explosion was weakened because 'naruto' was underground, but it was still enough to blast kakashi onto his back. The dirt clumps also pelted him, leaving multiple bruises. Kakashi quickly recovered, and blocked an over the head kick from naruto.

'So now that I'm weaker, and disoriented, its time to come in for the kill huh? Well not today!' Thought kakashi, as he fended off naruto's barrage of attacks.

Naruto had hopped to be able to land a few critical hits in before retreating, so that the damage would slow kakashi down, but even in his current condition he was able to defend himself.

'Damn! This is taking to long.' Thought naruto, as he went through a few hand seals."Great Breakthrough jutsu!" Shouted naruto. Instantly a powerful gale forced wind hit kakashi, sending him back. He was so shocked by the recent development. It appeared naruto could use two elements in combat. He certainly had a lot to inform the hokage about.

Sasuke and sakura were both watching the fight in amazement. They were shocked at how well naruto was doing. Sasuke gritted his teeth charged in. Sakura ran to the side and started to throw kunia at kakashi, to try and help her sasuke-kun.

Sasuke quickly went through a few hand signs."Great Fireball jutsu!" Shouted sasuke. Instantly a medium sized fire ball was launched at kakashi.

Seeing this, naruto went through a few hand seals of his own."Wind Style:Great Vacuum Cannon jutsu " shouted naruto as a large ball of wind shot out towards kakashi. When sakura's random kunia, sasuke's fire ball, and naruto's wind cannon connected, they caused a giant explosion. Once the explosion settled they could hear the sound of an alarm going off. Looking back, they were shocked to see kakashi holding the alarm clock with one hand. He had a lazy look on his face, but naruto could see his calculating eyes.

"Well it looks like you three passed the secret test. By working as a team you were able to do things you never could alone. Just look at that crater you three formed." Spoke kakashi.

'I knew it. I'm glad I didn't reveal anything that I didn't have to, besides my wind release.' Thought naruto, as he watched kakashi.

"Naruo how do you know the 'Great Exploding Clone jutsu'?" Asked kakashi.

"I leaned it from the forbidden scroll the night I defeated mizuki. Why?" Was naruto's reply.

"You didn't inform the hokage that you also learned that technique as well." Spoke the serious voice of kakashi.

"I didn't learn it that night genius. I remembered reading it over, and over the seven day break mastered it."Spoke the nonchalant voice of naruto.

Kakashi knew he couldn't fault naruto for what he said, because basic he was right. The hokage did ask what he learned, not what he read."Sigh, alright you win. I realize you didn't break any rules." Spoke kakashi. After that, he told them there training regiment, and sent them off.

Sasuke went off to learn new jutsu, while Sakura decided to stalk the young Uchiha heir. Naruto just shook his head, and walked towards his house to further his training.

Over the next week naruto realized it would be a while before there lazy ass teacher took them on any serious missions, so he started to sending shadow clones to do his work for him. While his shadow clone was with his team, he and his other clones would be training. Over the next three months naruto focused most of his clones on master the water release. He learned a handful of jutsu from the shinobi library as well. Contrary to popular belief genin were allowed to use the chunin section, but not the upper section. He learned the 'Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave', 'Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin', 'Release: Drilling Air Bullet' 'Water Clone jutsu', 'Water Ball jutsu', 'Great Water Ball jutsu', 'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique', and the 'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique'. Naruto had a clone, disguised as a jonin, copy down the higher ranked techniques for him. He also had his clones master them while he continued to master the sword.

After three months of doing choirs sakura snapped.

"We need a tougher mission!" Shouted sakura, as the activation she had at catching Tora, the dymo's cat, for the hundredth time.

"Sakura your still a fresh genin. Your not ready for missions higher then D ranked." Spoke iruka. He was helping the hokage hand out mission reports, so he was present for the whole speech.

"Now now iruka calm down. Kakashi, what do you think? Is your team ready for a higher ranked mission?" Asked the hokage. He kept glancing at naruto, but the boy refused the look at him.

"I think they will be fine with a low C ranked mission. It will do more good then harm anyways. Plus they might get there first kill." Spoke kakashi from behind his smut book.

Sakura looked disturbed by that last comment, but naruto and sasuke weren't fazed in the least. Sasuke had been dreaming of killing itachi for years, so some random ninja wast going to mean much to him. Naruto had already killed a few people who tried to kill him in his sleep. The animals of the forest of death got an easy meal every time.

"Alright your first mission will be guarding a man named tazuna. You will be guarding him while he completes the bridge in wave. It's just a simple escort mission so you shouldn't see any ninja, but you might run into a few bandits. Dismissed." Spoke the old kage.

Kakashi looked at his team and sighed."Alright team meet me by the north entrance in one hour." Right as he went to leave he heard naruto speak.

"Is that the usual one our, or are you serious for once?" Asked naruto with a apathetic look on his face.

Sigh."I'm serious. Meet at the front gate in one hour." Spoke kakashi, as he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

Thirty minutes later naruto could be seen walking through the village. He had no real destination, seeing as it only took five minutes to get packed. As he was walking he smelt a sweet smell cross the air. Looking around he saw a dango shop. He had herd of this particular dango shop before, because many of the larger, gossip loving, house wives stopped by there quit often to satisfy there sweet tooth. Shrugging his shoulders naruto walks into the sango shop.

The shop itself was pretty standard, but it was very clean, and had a warm feel to it. A few people gave him questioning looks, but for the most part nobody payed much head to him. Naruto walked over to the counter and saw a man with the traditional head wear and cooks apron on.

"What will you have to day?" Asked the cook. He had a beer belly, looked to be in his late thirties, tanned skin, squinted eyes, and had a kind smile on his face.

"Give me three servings of your chocolate dango, three servings of the caramel, and another three servings of mint flavored ones." Spoke naruto. He saw the smile on the old mans face. After ringing everything up he handed naruto the bill. Naruto quickly paid for it, and waited for his food to arrive. While he was waiting a woman with purple hair came in. She was very beautiful in naruto's opinion. She had on a trench coat, combat boots, mesh shirt, weird skirt, her hair was shaped like a pineapple, and her eyes were chocolate brown. After admiring her for a second naruto turned his head, and placed it on his had to wait on the chief to make his order. He was surprised when the pineapple headed woman sat next to him.

"Never seen you here before." Spoke the purple haired woman.

"Hmmmm, well that would probably be due to the fact that this is my first time hear." Spoke naruto in a bored tone. He didn't know what this woman wanted, but he was sure she wanted something.

"Ohhh! That makes sense. So did you come down here to try out the old mans famous dango?" Asked the woman.

"Yea. I already put in nine orders, and I'm going to be real disappointed if they don't hold up to par." Spoke naruto.

"Nine orders! Wow kid you my..." She stopped when she saw his eyes. They were eyes that held a deep seated annoyance. It felt like he was looking at he like she was some mind of big, annoying, bug.

"Listen here pineapple. Do you see this headband? It means I'm not a kid anymore, so I'd appreciate it of you didn't treat me like one. I haven't had the privilege to be a kid my entire life. Living a life like mine your forced to grow up quick." Spoke naruto, as he looked back at the nine small boxes of dango. He quickly grabbed them and sealed eight of them into a seal on his wrist. He popped open the ninth ones lid and took a stick of dango out. Looking at it he took a quick bite.

'Hmmmmm, it is pretty good. Nice and minty, just the way I like it.' Thought naruto as he walked away.

Anko was shocked by the boys statement. She knew the young jinchuriki had it rough, and that he was probably hated more then even her, or at least use to be. She realized that he had it far worse then her. She couldn't let there first meeting end like that so she ran after him.

"Wait! I'm sorry about what I said. My name is Anko, Anko mitarashi. If you would like I would like to buy you some dango as an apology." Spoke Anko. She saw the look of curiosity in his eyes, as he looked back.

"Hmmmmm, well I have a mission, but if I survive ill take you up on you offer. Just make sure you wear something nicer for our date." Spoke the grinning 'naruto' before he dispelled.

'Date!' Shouted Anko inner voice. She instantly turned beat red before storming off in a hurry. 'Its not a date, its not a date, IT'S NOT A DATE!' Thought Anko as she rushed to kurenia's house to tell her what happened.

When naruto arrived at the north gate he saw sasuke brooding, sakura with hearts in her eyes, tazuna was drinking himself stupid, and kakashi was reading his smut book. When sakura noticed him she exploded.

"Naruto-baka! Why are you late!"

"I'm not late your all just early. It's just now turning nine you pink haired banshee, so shut up. Tazuna stop drinking, because I'm not going to carry you. Kakashi why don't you actually act like a leader, and sasuke if you brood anymore thunder clouds will form over your head!" Shouted naruto.

Everyone was looking at him with shock. Sakura blushed from her stupid mistake if front of sasuke. Tazuna put away his sake jar, with an unhappy look. Sasuke looked pissed, but didn't say anything, and kakashi just raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Ok team diamond formation." Spoke the bored tone of kakashi. Everyone got into formation, and began walking towards wave. As they walked sakura bombarded tazuna and kakashi with questions about wave.

'I thought she would know all of that since all she's good for is her book smarts. It just goes to show you that she filled that giant brain of hers with useless facts.' Thought naruto.

After a couple hours of walking they passed two puddles. Using the 'Chakra Sensing technique' naruto had diligently been trying to master, naruto was able to determine that the puddles actually held ninja in them. The ninja were using genjutsu to make them look like puddles. Naruto looked at kakashi, but couldn't tell if he had seen them or not. After that passed them a large chain popped out of them that looked like a bunch of shuriken connected at the sides. The chains quickly wrapped around kakashi and tore him to pieces.

"Kakashi sensei!" Shouted a hysterical sakura.

"Ha! One down four to go!" Shouted the one on the left.

"Lets get them!" Shouted the one on the right.

Sasuke charged at them, but naruto reached inside his ninja pouch. Grabbing a handful of senbon's, naruto instantly charged all of them with wind chakra. Once this was done, he unleashed all twenty of them at the ninja sasuke was holding in place, with some weird brake dance hold. Instantly the senbon pierced both of the enemy shinobi's vital organs. Once this happened they both fell over dead.

"Why did you do that!" Shouted sasuke.

"So that they would die, obviously." Spoke naruto, as he brought his hands into the snake seal and spoke. "Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale technique!" Instantly all of the senbon he threw started to glow green, and raised up into the air. Once there they began to float back towards him. Naruto grabbed them from out of the air and put them back in his ninja pouch.

"How did you do that?" Asked/demanded sasuke.

"It's a wind release technique, so it shouldn't matter to you how I did it." Spoke naruto, as he rummaged through the enemy nin's things.

"What are we going to do? Kakashi sensei is dead, and were stuck on this mission all on our own!" Cried the hysterical sakura.

"Hmmmm, looks like she has lost faith in you being able to save her from the world sasuke." Spoke naruto from where he was rummaging.

"Hmmmph!" Was sasuke's only responce.

"I don't really care that he's dead in all honesty. He was lazy, a pervert, was always chronically late, and hasn't taught us anything of value in the three months we have know him. Maybe with his death we can get an actually competent sensei." Spoke naruto. He knew kakashi was alive, but didn't care. Sasuke grunted in agreement, and Sakura just looked confused. That's when kakashi decided to appear. It hurt him to think that his students were actually glad he was dead, but pushed it down for later.

(They go through the whole wave is in danger thing, and the bite on weather or not to continue the mission. I'm just going to skip to the first confrontation with zabuza.)

As naruto and his team were walking he herd a light sloping notice that was constantly getting louder. Instantly he remembered the sound mizuki's giant shuriken made, and shouted "get down!" As he grabbed tazuna and pulled him down with him. Every ducked, and not a moment too soon. Just as they ducked a giant cleaver like weapon spun past them and imbedded itself in a tree. Instantly a man appeared standing on the blade.

He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt with which naruto figured he caries that giant sword on, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Naruto heard kakashi speak in a serious tone. "Zabuza Momochi, also know as the demon if the mist. Your wanted in kiriagure for attempting to assassinate the current mizukage, and for other crimes you have committed since then. Your also a former member of the seven swordsman of the mist, and the current wielded of the Kubikiribōchō. Your greatest skill is when you use your silent killing technique mixed with the hidden mist jutsu. Your considered a A ranked missing nin."

"Wow my reputation truly does proceed me, but two can play at that game. Your hatake kakashi, son of the legendary white fang of konoha sakumo hatake. Your famous for being said to of copied and mastered a thousand jutsu with your transplanted sharingan is were you picked up the nick name, kakashi the copy cat ninja. Your also famous for two powerful lightning jutsu, although everyone knows there just cheep imitations of your dead sensei's rasengan. Your also considered an A ranked ninja." Spoke the grinning zabuza, although it was hard to tell with the bandages on his face.

Kakashi instantly got angry over the casual way he talked about his sensei's death. Instantly he sarted to form hand signs. "Water style: Great Waterfall jutsu!" Shouted kakashi. Instantly a wave if water blasted towards zabuza. Zabuza just seemed to fade within the fog. Naruto could barley sense him, and that surprised him. He thought he would easily be able to sense the man, but it appeared the fog was deeply saturated with his chakra. He watched in fascination as kakashi, and zabuza fought. When it seemed kakashi had the upper hand, zabuza would turn into water, or vice versa. Kakashi was able to keep up with zabuza, because he was using the sharingan eye, but the strain from using it was starting to catch up with him. Eventually zabuza caught him in a 'Water style: Water Prison jutsu'.

"Hahaha looks like I have you kakashi. How does it feel to slowly drown to death?" Taunted zabuza. He looked over at the genin, expecting them to be scared. He was right for the most part. The girl seemed to be on the verge of a nervous break down, the dark haired boy looked ready to kill himself, but the blond was different. He was looking him right in the eyes with an apathetic look. Zabuza couldn't believe a genin could look him in they eyes and not be afraid. That when he was the blond throw a cour of shuriken at him.

"Ha! You'll have to do better then that!" Shouted zabuza, as he prepared to deflect the attack.

"I know. "Shadow Shuriken jutsu!" Shouted naruto. Instantly there were hundreds of shuriken coming at him. Zabuza decided to escape, and tried to dodge the shuriken. He was able to dodge most of the, but one got him in the shoulder, while another got him in the leg.

"Gawd! Hahaha Ill get you for that!" Shouted zabuza. That's when he here chirping coming from behind him. Turning back he saw kakashi charging up his Chidori. Zabuza couldn't dodge, but then three senbon hit him in the neck, killing him instantly. After that a kiri hunter nin appeared.

"Thank you for weakening him for me so that I could finish the job. Thank you for your assistance konoha ninja." Spoke the hunter nin, as he/she grabbed zabuza's body and shunshined away.

After that kakashi fainted from his injuries mixed with his chakra exastion. Naruto put the head hand back over the sharingan eye, and threw him to sasuke.

"Why did you thrown him to me dobe!" Demanded the aggravated Uchiha.

"Those who can't pull there own in combat have to make up for it in manual labor. That means you have to carry kakashi to tazuna's house." Spoke naruto. One death glare from him was all it took to keep sakura quit. Sasuke was pissed, but did as be was told. Once they got to tazuna's house naruto used his medic nin knowledge to heal kakashi's body to he best of his ability.

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked the worried voice of sakura.

'Hmph! She's not worried about him, she just doesn't want her guardian unable to protect her. Pathetic.' Thought naruto. "He'll be fine. Iv already healed all of his physical wounds, so all we have to do is wait for him to recover his chakra in a few days."

"So what will we do in the mean time?" Asked sasuke.

"I think we should each take turns on guard duty until kakashi wakes up. One of us should guard tazuna evil another guards the family. While this is happening the third should be resting." Spoke naruto.

"Sounds like a decent plan. Ill take first shift, your second, and sakura is third." Spoke sasuke. Nauto just nodded, and he thought he saw sakura now for a second, but dismissed it as an illusion.

For the next three days they continued this routine. On the fourth day kakashi woke up and started to teach sakura and sasuke chakra control. Naruto already knew it, so he went into the forest to practice a few jutsu he was developing. He trained for hours, and finally fell asleep not seeing the Lou t in going back to the house. When he woke up, a beautiful girl with jet black hair, beautiful milky white skin, and faded brown eyes came into view. Naruto started to talk to her, and found out she was a him, mush to both of there amusement. After that day naruto would meet up with haku, as he said his name was, and just talk with him for hours. If felt good knowing that there was someone there to listen to him. After a week zabuza came back.

(Fights are the same, except naruto broke out of haku's demonic mirrors with the 'Wind Style: Pressure Damage jutsu. As haku dies naruto runs to him.)

"Hey there naruto 'cough' 'cough'. Sorry about the mess." Laughed haku.

"Haku please don't go! Your my best friend and I don't know what I will do without you!" Shouted naruto. He could hear gato talking, but just ignored him.

"You will live my friend; and pass on the the ice release bloodline." Spoke haku.

"How will I do that? I'm not even a yuki " shouted a crying naruto. He watched as haku cut his wrist, and then his own. Haku held his own wrist over naruto's and let his blood pour into naruto's veins. Naruto could few a cold sensation travel throughout his body. He felt stronger, but he still couldn't get the fact haku was about to die out of his mind.

"Now you see my friend. We're brothers now. The Uzumaki will now be an official bloodline clan of konoha. Congrats are in order, but I have one request. Have a happy family. Me and you both know what it's like growing up without the love our parents, you so even more then me, so make sure your own children never have that experience." Was the last thring haku said before passing on.

"Hmph! So the cross dress finally dies huh? Good riddance. A freak like that shouldn't have existed in the first place." Spoke gato.

That's when the air around naruto started to freeze. This bastard thought he could talk about his dead brother like that and get away with it. Well naruto wasn't going to let that happen. Standing up he did what felt natural to him. Taking in a deep breath, naruto exhaled with a powerful roar. This roar though unleashed a torrent of highly powerful blast of wind that was heavily infused with ice chakra. As soon as the blast of wind hit the bandit army they froze solid. Even gato's legs were froze to the ground. Naruto raised up his fist, and smashed it into the ground, as he shouted out "Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin jutsu!" Instantly the earth seemed to shatter along with the frozen bandits. Even gato was crushed to death by this jutsu.

After that happened naruto sealed up the bodies of zabuza, and haku. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Kubikiribōchō resting on the ground. He picked the sword up with one hand, and swung it around.

'Its heavy as hell! No wonder why zabuza had to use this thing with both hands. If it wast for my deadly training I would have to use both hands to. Hmmmm I wonder...ahhhh ha!' Thought naruto, as he began to swing the sword around like it was a pencil or something. 'Just as I thought. If I use Tsunade's super strength technique then this sword starts to feel like a feather weight.' Thought naruto. He sealed the sword up as well.

After everything was said and done naruto, kakashi, sakura, and sasuke were on there way back to the hidden leaf village. They each were in deep thought with there own thoughts. Naruto was thinking about how he would honor haku's memorie. Kakashi was wondering how naruto could use ice release. He was suspicious when naruto said it was just a spur of the moment thing. He didn't see the cut on naruto's wrist because naruto had already healed it by the time he saw him. Sakura's thought centered around one emo Uchiha, and helping him 'repopulate' the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's thoughts were divided. He was still mad that the villagers named they bridge 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge' and not 'The Great Uchiha Bridge' like he believed they should have. He was also thinking about how naruto was able to resist the killing intent that was coming off of kakashi and zabuza as they fought. He felt so humiliated that he was actually thinking of suicide. He couldn't get how he froze up out of his head. He was determined to go to the Uchiha library and train even harder then he had ever before. Once they got back to the village, they wet to the hokage to die real the mission.

"Ahhhh hello team seven, how was your first C ranked mission?" Asked the hokage. He was shocked by what happened next.

"What part of that mission was C ranked! We fought a member of the seven swordsman of the mist, some ninja that could make ice jutsu, two chunin level missing nin, an army of bandits, and had to kill some corrupt business man!" Shouted sakura. Naruto had to clean his ears out to stop the running in it. He saw everyone else doing the same.

"Kakashi I think it would be best if you debreafed the missions from now on." Spoke the old kage.

Kakashi bored his head and started to tell the hokage everything that happened. He made sure to emphasize the fact that naruto had used an ice jutsu, and also mentioned that he had noticed naruto's hair was getting darker very fast. The hokage was shocked by this. If what he said was true, then naruto might be the last person on the earth with the ice release bloodline.

"Naruto my boy do you know how you were able to use a ice release technique?" Asked the hokage.

"No hokage-'sama' maybe my 'parents' had it." Spoke the cold voice of naruto. He had pure hate in his eyes, and it was all directed at the hokage.

'He truly hates me for not telling him who his parents are. I know neither of them had the ice bloodline, but I can't say that without admitting I know who his parents are. I'm sorry naruto.' Thought the old kage. Looking up into naruto's eyes he replied. "Maybe so, either way its great that you have it, because now you can make the Uzumaki a clan." Naruto clinched his hands, and left without a word.

"Naruto-baka you can't just..." But was silenced by the hokage's raised hand.

"It's ok sakura its personal."

"Ok hokage-sama." Spoke sakura.

Naruto ran into the forest to vent his anger. He couldn't believe the hokage still wouldn't tell him who his parents were.

"Massive Shadow Clone jutsu!" Shouted naruto, as he held up a cross hand sign. Instantly one thousand clones apeared.

"Ok I want five hundred of y'all to work on mastering the ice release, I want the four hundred to master the water release, fifty to learn water some jutsu, and fifty of you to recreate haku's ice jutsu ." Spoke naruto in an annoyed voice.

So for the next week naruto and his clones worked diligently to master his bloodline and his new natural water release affinity. Since it was natural it was much easier to learn. By the end of the week naruto could create giant whirlpools in a lake he found, or freeze it solid in seconds. Thy also learned a hand full of techniques, and were able to recreate haku's ice release jutsu.

Now naruto was walking towards were his team was suppose to be meeting to evaluate there skills. He was sure kakashi just wanted to see how well he could use his ice release, and sasuke his sharingan. Once he got there he saw kakashi reading his pervert book, sasuke activated his sharingan when he saw naruto, and sakura with stars in her eyes while she looked at sasuke. Naruto decided to mess with sasuke.

"I don't know if sasuke should be here hatake. He seems to have a case of pink eye." Laughed naruto. He was satisfied when kakashi had to restrain both sakura, and sasuke.

"What did you say dobe!" Demanded sasuke.

"That your eyes are more of a disease than an actual bloodline." Spoke the grinning naruto.

"I'll kill you!" Shouted sasuke.

"You two calm down. Now I have decided to to evaluate your skills using your bloodlines, and see were you all need improvement." Spoke kakashi.

"You should be training sakura, instead of just showing interest in people with bloodlines. You should no how that feels since you don't actual hag your own bloodline hatake the copy cat ninja." Spoke naruto with heavy sarcasm.

Kakashi was upset by that statement, but shrugged it off and continued what he was doing.

"Alright team were going to evaluate our skills, and see how well we us them in a combats situation. Sasuke and naruto will face off, and I will watch to see how well you use your bloodlines. Alright get ready begin!" Shouted kakashi.

Instantly naruto jumped back to get some distance, and sasuke activated his sharingan again. They stared each other down for a second, before they both went through a few hand signs.

Sasuke shouted out, " Great Fireball Jutsu!" Instantly a ball of fire came out of his mouth, and shout out towards naruto.

Naruto seeing this went through a few hand seals of his own. "Water style: Water Vortex jutsu!" Shouted naruto, as water from the air started to spin around him to form a vortex of water. When the fireball hit the water vortex it was put out, and created lots of steam. When the steam cleared, naruto was standing there with a smug grin on his face. This angered sasuke, and caused him to charge naruto. Once him and naruto were close enough they started to fight using tiajutsu. Sasuke was better then before, but it was miles away from anything that could cause naruto any problems, so he kicked sasuke in the side creating some distance. When he did this, sasuke released some wire into the air, and aimed it at naruto. Naruto let sasuke get him, and as instantly tied to a tree, with sasuke holding the other side of the wire.

"Ha got you now dobe! Fire release: Fire Dragon jutsu!" Instantly a fire like dragon shot through the wire and smashed into naruto. The fire incinerated him almost instantly.

"Ha that's what you get for thinking you were superior to a Uchiha!" Gloated sasuke, but then he herd someone behind him speak.

"Secret Konoha Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" Shouted naruto, as he rammed both of his index fingers into sasuke's rump.

This technique cause sasuke to fly off I to the air with tears coming down his face, and his hands on his fear. He made no attempt to land, and what's whit faced when he did.

"Beware! This technique cases constipation, loss of manhood, possible homosexual thoughts, and extreme soreness." Spoke naruto, as he busted out laughing.

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked by what they just saw happen. Kakashi thought it was funny that naruto used that old joke technique on sasuke, while Sakura was devastated that naruto stole sasuke's purity from him before she could.


End file.
